


embroidery appreciation

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Friendship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: Written for an anon on tumblr who requested Natasha and Tony as brotp, or Steve/Tony being schmoopy in love. This is a bit of both.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 60
Kudos: 632
Collections: Scaramouche's Bite-Sized Prompt Ficlets





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers living room is quiet save the tapping of Tony’s thumb on his phone, and he's concentrating so hard on the task at hand that he barely notices Natasha’s sneaking up on him. To be fair, it’s just as possible that he wouldn’t have noticed her approach even if he wasn’t concentrating, but it speaks to the status of Tony’s life that he’s so used to it (Natasha sneaking around, that is) that he doesn’t even jump at the sudden press of a chin on the top of his head.

“What are you looking at?” Natasha says.

“Hot women in lacy things,” Tony says promptly.

Natasha glides over the back of the couch, because walking around furniture is for normal people. She drops into the space next to him and peers at the screen of Tony’s cellphone. “That’s uncharacteristic of you. Where’s all the hot blond men in lacy things?”

“I could find some if I tried, but it feels like a betrayal, you know?”

“Fair.” Natasha watches as Tony scrolls up and down, switches websites and pauses at a few specific images. “That one’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Tony scrolls back up. “I don’t know if I can handle that kind of scaffolding.”

“It cannot possibly be more complicated than any of our suits.”

“Sure, but gotta think about functionality, you know? I don’t want him to just look at it.”

“Bookmark that one anyway.” Natasha reaches over before Tony can do it, and he swats her hand away to bookmark it himself. “Do you have a preferred designer, boutique?”

“Please,” Tony scoffs. “I’m not wearing off-the-rack.”

Natasha, terrifyingly, perks up. “So you’re just gathering ideas? Okay, so there’s this one, it’s from last season, but it’s–” She pulls out her own phone and starts tapping away. She grins when she finds it, and shows it to Tony with a triumphant flourish. 

Tony’s eyes widen. “Oh. Oh wow. That’s…”

Approaching footsteps make Tony jump. He quickly puts his phone down, at the same time that Natasha does, and both of them turn to look as Steve steps into the area.

Steve looks at them, his eyes sweeping from Tony to Natasha and back. “What are you two doing?” 

“Planning our torrid affair,” Tony says.

“Will your torrid affair be over by this evening?” Steve says. “Because we still have that sponsorship dinner to go to.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Tony says. “Black tie, right?”

“For you, yes,” Steve says.

Natasha huffs. “You can’t wear dress greens for everything, Steve.”

“Watch me.” Steve comes over to the couch to collect a kiss from Tony, who obliges even as he takes care to keep his phone out of range of Steve’s known-to-be-sneaky hands. “I’m going out with Sam, see you later?”

“Yep, bye, love you.” Tony smiles beatifically, while Steve narrows his eyes and takes one more kiss before finally leaving. 

Tony waits until the elevator’s closed before bringing his phone back up. Natasha does the same, and enlarges the image for closer scrutiny.

“That’s…” Tony says.

Natasha nods. “I know.”

“It’s like Steve’s shield harness,” Tony says. “But in lace. I love it. You think it’d look better in solid red, or with accents?”

“Does it have to be red? I mean…” Natasha swipes to a color swatch, and pulls up a deep indigo color. She puts the cellphone against Tony’s wrist to compare it against his skin tone. “See, that’s nice.”

“But I like red.”

“You know what, we should go out and take a look at actual physical samples, and then you can tell me I’m right. Come on.” Natasha gets up and grabs at Tony’s arm, pulling him to his feet. “I know a place, very discreet.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but lets himself be dragged along. “Of course you know a place. What’s this gonna cost me?”

“Honey butter chips, but the good ones.”

“You help me design something that’ll make Steve lose his mind, and I’ll buy you the goddamned store.”

“I have a feeling it’s really not that hard to make Steve lose his mind.”

“Eh, there’s a scale.”

“Measured by how long you can’t walk afterward?”

Tony considers this. “Yeah, I guess that’s a way to do it.”

“All right,” Natasha raises her free fist, and somehow manages to crack her knuckles one-handed. “You can keep the store, but I’ll take the challenge.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short addition, because people asked! ♥

For a hot second Tony considers asking JARVIS to put on some Tom Jones, just to get into the mood. But that would ruin the surprise, so he doesn’t. 

Instead, Tony takes a peek around the frame of the bathroom door. Steve’s back is to him, and he’s taken off his lovely midnight blue jacket – it’s already hung properly on the rack, of course – and seems to be working on the cuffs of his left wrist. Steve’s certainly distracted enough that Tony can quickly tip-toe his way out of the bathroom, across the carpeted floor, and press himself up against Steve’s back, chin hooked on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey there,” Steve says, his voice warm from a great night out in prelude to a great night in. He starts to turn his head. “I thought maybe you’d–”

Steve freezes, his eye caught on the strap of lace around Tony’s neck. His gaze stays there for a long moment before trailing down Tony’s bare arm, to the thicker strip of lace high just above Tony’s pecs. Following that there’s the sheer drop of the sheer curtain that is the slip itself, with the tease of Tony’s bare body all the way down to the hem of the panties.

Steve’s mouth is open. A glottal sound comes out from the back of his throat.

Tony planned to make a joke to keep it light and low-pressure, but he does know how to go with the flow. While Steve stands frozen in gratifying shock, Tony slinks around Steve’s body, close enough that they’re almost but not quite touching, until he’s standing in front of Steve and his soon-to-be-rumpled shirt tails.

“Honey, breathe,” Tony says.

Steve does. He also blinks rapidly, and his eyes are wild where they move from Tony’s face, down to his present, and back. Surprising Steve is always a pleasure, but getting him like this is a fucking gift. It’s been years – more than a decade, now that he thinks about it – since Tony bothered wearing anything fancier than stockings to bed, so it’s nice that he’s still got it.

Tony grins. “So, we like it. That’s good to know.” He takes Steve’s hands and guides them to Tony’s thighs. Steve inhales sharply at the first touch of silk against his fingertips, and he seems on the verge of a heart attack when his fingers slip underneath the hem. His fingers flail before settling on the layer of flowery embroidery across Tony’s hips, and then tentatively feel their way upward. 

“Tony–” Steve chokes.

Tony leans in, breath warm against Steve’s mouth. “I could sit on you, if you want.”

Steve blinks, a shudder of his eyelashes down and up.

“You know what,” Tony puts his a hand on Steve’s chest and pushes, “let me drive.” 

Steve does.

**Author's Note:**

> Musicalluna made some **NSFW** fanart of Tony based on this [YES LOOK AT IT](https://musicalluna-draws.tumblr.com/post/190861197262/sowe-like-it-huh-no-gorms-wrote-this).
> 
> Also, the original tumblr posts: [part 1](https://no-gorms.tumblr.com/post/190799771086/hi-annie-may-i-request-a-tiny-ficlet-with-nat) and [part 2](https://no-gorms.tumblr.com/post/190924852331/ohmygodohmygod-i-just-read-your-ficlet-on-ao3)


End file.
